A Side Never Shown
by Whimsilicious
Summary: For a long time, she had been bottling up her feelings of sorrow; and she knew that one day, those feelings would eventually escape from its container and break her down. That was the very last thing she wanted. A HarukaSeiko one-shot.


_((I do not own Lovely Complex or any of the characters, blah blah blah._

_This is something short I've come up with in inspiration of the Haruka*Seiko couple. I have not seen a single fanfic of them yet. Therefore, I shall change that!_ :3

_Please enjoy~! ))_

* * *

**A Side Never Shown**

"_Are you really a guy?"_

"_Why do you dress like a girl?"_

"_You seriously like guys?"_

She was used to having these questions constantly asked to her every day. Despite them being asked in an openly offensive manner, she keeps her charming smile on her face and answers them in her usual cheerful nature. This process has been going on for as long as she could remember. For a long time, she had been bottling up her feelings of sorrow; and she knew that one day, those feelings would eventually escape from its container and break her down. That was the very last thing she wanted.

Skipping happily down the school hallways, Seiko headed towards her home economics club when a group of chattering girls approached her.

"Afternoon, Seiko," one of the girls greeted in a kind of snooty tone.

Seiko stopped in mid-skip and smiled in pleasant surprise.

"Ah, good afternoon!" she chirped, swinging her arms around her back.

The girls snickered to themselves at the girly boy's peppiness.

"So, you going to make something special today?" the same girl asked, giving a fake friendly smile.

"I sure am!" Seiko answered in sing-song, paying no attention to the obvious teasing of the girls. "Today, Seiko is going to make a strawberry parfait cake!"

"Ohhh, sounds heavenly," the girl commented dramatically, making the other girls break into giggles. "I wonder if you're making it for a special someone."

Seiko, setting aside the girls' mocking, joined in their giggling session.

"I am actually," she said as her cheeks glowed like a blushing maiden in love. "For Otani-sempai."

"Ah, I figured," the preppy leader girl said sounding less amused. "Seriously, when will you get a clue?"

"Heh?" Seiko tilted her head in confusion.

"Otani-sempai is a _guy_, you know," another girl stepped up, pushing their intended hurtful point.

Another girl spoke up, "Yeah, why do you keep trying so hard? It's not like he's ever going to notice you."

"You're a guy for crying out loud! That's never going to change!"

That was when a hushed silence fell in between everyone. A small snap could be heard.

Seiko kept quiet but her sweet smile remained on her face.

"Ah! Club must have started already," she exclaimed while giving a quick glance at the clock. "I'll be going now!"

She dashed off without thinking, leaving the group of girls behind with a sense of triumph in their features. However, they were unaware that they were being watched by heedful eyes hidden around a corner nearby.

Seiko ran blindly through the hallways until she reached her home economics club room. Her throat began to dry up quickly as soon as her hand slid the door open. She swallowed hard and proceeded into the empty room, softly closing the door behind her. Deep sighs escaped her tightened lips as she steadily strolled to one of the tables facing a window. She leaned on the table and stared out the window, trying her best to find a distraction for herself.

'Not now,' her inner self pleaded in desperation. 'Not here.'

"Seiko-chan?"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice call her name. Turning around, she faced the club manager and greeted him in her usual manner.

"Ah, good afternoon, Haruka-sempai!" she said while trying to show as much happiness in her behavior as she could.

Haruka just stared at her without any hint of amusement in his features.

"Nice try," he said frowning.

Seiko stopped her cheery act and put on one of confusion.

"Eh? What do you mean, sempai?" she asked while putting a finger to her glossy lip.

He sighed as he crossed his arms.

"I overheard your conversation with those girls earlier," he answered.

Then Seiko's eyes widened in shock. Her entire body stiffened.

"O-oh, is that so?" she stuttered as she lowered her embarrassed gaze.

Haruka's expression softened. It was his first time seeing her looking this weak and… sad. Around Seiko, there was always a bright glow of happiness around her. This time, that glow was nowhere to be seen. He slowly approached her.

"Seiko-chan… Did they… hurt you?" he asked hesitantly.

Seiko looked up in surprise at his sudden behavior that was unlike him. Concern? For her? For as long as she had known him, he had not shown a hint of care for anyone's affairs besides Risa's. He was constantly blinded by his own pride and determination at winning Risa's heart which made him into a selfish and annoying young man. However, as she gazed into his eyes, she realized that the negative qualities she was very familiar with were no longer there.

Without warning, she felt something trickling down her blushed cheeks.

'_Oh no… Not now. Not here.'_

All that effort it took into hiding her emotions had gone to waste. It was too late to make up another excuse. She fell to the ground in defeat and started sobbing, allowing more tears to stream down her now smeared face.

Haruka gasped and took a step back in alarm.

"Se-Seiko-chan?" he called nervously as he reached a hand to her in hesitation.

Her feelings were weighing her down more and more, making it up for the numerous times she had concealed them in the past.

"I-I'm sorry," she sobbed, trying her best to explain which was a challenge she could hardly endure. "F-for a long time… I've been ignoring what everyone has said about me. It… may not look like I care and I still don't but… it's just… so hard to hear those words everyday in my life."

She covered her face that was drenched from all the tears that had fallen, her body shaking into a sobbing fit she wished she would never experience.

Haruka stood in his place dumbstruck at the broken Seiko before him. This was a sight he never expected to witness. The happy, optimistic Seiko who knew nothing of sorrow was now crying her heart out and letting the cruel words of others affect her feelings. He could not allow this messed up twist of events happen; especially when it involved someone who brought a bit of light to his every boring school day. Collecting himself, he kneeled in front of the weeping Seiko and took her by the shoulders. This made her look up at his serious face in warning.

"Listen to me," he said in the sternest tone he could pull off.

His eyes were intense and stared straight through hers, making Seiko's tears halt for a moment.

"This is not like you," he said furrowing his brow. "You wouldn't usually let other people take advantage of you like that. Even if they do judge you, it shouldn't matter if you're happy with being the way you are. What's so different about now? Huh?!"

Seiko kept silent and gazed at him in wonder. What just happened to the Haruka she knew? Where did he off to? This guy right in front of her, grasping her shoulders tightly, staring deeply into her eyes, and giving her words of encouragement, this was someone completely different.

With a sniff, Seiko answered in a cracked voice, "But… I have been ignoring them. It's just become harder since I'm being reminded everyday that it's hopeless for me as a girl impersonator to live the happy life of a normal girl."

"By that, you mean…" Haruka asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, falling in love with a cool boy and having the same feelings returned," she noted, turning her gaze down. "Someone like Otani-sempai would never fall for me."

"Hmm, you're right on that part," Haruka agreed nonchalantly.

Seiko snapped her head back up and looked at him in shock.

"Sempai!"

Haruka scratched his cheek as he spoke, "Since that stupid midget sucks when it comes to treating a girl… Well, actually he sucks period; that wouldn't be surprising. After all…"

He then turned back to Seiko, regaining his serious atmosphere.

"He's too stupid to be with someone like you."

Seiko's eyes widened.

"Se-sempai…" she breathed in disbelief at what she just heard.

Realizing what he just said, Haruka released Seiko's shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His eyes shifted uneasily.

"I-I mean, quit going after that midget if you know what's good for you!" he forced out while a sweat drop formed on his head.

Suddenly, Seiko flew at him and enveloped him in an embrace. Haruka shrieked at the sudden motion as he stared at the girly boy whose face was hidden in his jacket.

"Thank you," she whispered, her hands gripping his jacket tightly.

Feeling an unwilling blush form on his face, Haruka eventually calmed down and kept observing the small figure hugging him.

'Is this… really a guy?' he thought to himself.

His gaze softened the longer he watched her. Then he carefully wrapped his arms around her, setting one hand on her head and pressing it against his chest.

"Seiko-chan…" he whispered.

Seiko lifted her head and gazed longingly into his eyes. A long silence fell, increasing the tension between them. Haruka felt his heart skip a beat as he returned her gaze. His eyes closed halfway, hypnotized by her beautiful blue orbs that danced fervently. He felt as if he was cast into a spell that was pulling him in closer and closer-

"Well! Time to get to work!"

Seiko suddenly jumped out of his arms and skipped over to the center table. She started unpacking some ingredients from a plastic bag as Haruka looked on, frozen in pure shock.

"Eh?" he merely said baffled.

The humming Seiko turned to the rock solid Haruka on the ground and smiled like her usual self.

"Don't be lazy, sempai!" she playfully scolded. "You're not going to sit there all day and let Seiko do all the cooking! You are a part of this club after all!"

Then Haruka regained his senses and jolted himself up. He was filled with both confusion and fury.

"What the hell?!" he yelled in outrage, making a gust of wind blow right at her. "First you act all weepy and vulnerable, now you're back to normal?! What's all that about?!"

Seiko blinked.

"I got better," she shrugged.

Haruka was heaving in anger like a mad bull about to charge.

"Got better?! That's not how it's supposed to work!"

"How what is supposed to work?"

"You know!"

Then he cleared his throat and began enacting in a normal tone.

"It's quite obvious, really: The distressed damsel is comforted by her strong and handsome rescuer; she weeps blissfully into his arms; then at the moment their eyes meet, their faces close in on each other and they passionately-"

"That sounds nothing like what happened," Seiko interrupted sounding unappeased.

Haruka growled as a stress mark formed on his head.

"Well, it should have!"

"With you? Never."

"You wench!"

"Yeah yeah, dream on, Romeo."

"Why you-!"

Seiko then changed her tone.

"But seriously, I feel much better thanks to you, sempai."

"You're so-! Hah?"

Haruka stopped in mid-sentence and softened his expression.

Seiko turned her back to the still baffled Haruka and played around with a small packet of sprinkles.

"It makes Seiko happy knowing that someone cares about her," she explained, smiling to herself.

"Seiko-chan?" Haruka said softly, feeling the similar sensation from earlier.

He was about to take a step towards her when she turned back around, startling him.

"For a moment there, sempai looked kind of cool," she giggled.

Haruka felt his face heat and his heart skipped another beat.

"But just a little!" Seiko added while sticking her tongue out.

Haruka shook out of his daze and gave an annoyed glare. Then he replaced it with his signature smirk.

"Does that mean you've fallen for me?" he asked in his cheeky tone, leaning against the table next to her.

"What are you talking about?" Seiko scoffed while shaking her head in ridicule. "I wouldn't fall for someone who worships himself as a wannabe Romeo."

"Erk! Will you just drop it?" Haruka lowered his head in irritation, attempting to keep his cool despite wanting to strangle the ever-loving out of her. "Besides, you did say I looked cool."

"I said just a little," Seiko corrected.

"Whatever," Haruka grinned to himself. "Either way, it means the same."

"Then I take it back."

"Say what?!"

Seiko then shoved a bag of flour into his hands.

"Here, help me make this cake," she ordered while taking out a mixing bowl and cooking utensils.

"Keh!" Haruka dropped the bag on the table and crossed his arms. "I'm not helping you make something for that shrimp!"

"It's not for him, and don't say mean things about him," Seiko pouted as she read through the cooking instructions.

"Eh?" Haruka looked over at Seiko in surprise. He leaned in towards her. "Then… who is it for?"

Without giving eye contact, she simply answered, "No one special."

Haruka then understood and straightened himself.

"Ah, I see," he said as he put on an apron and started washing his hands in the sink.

Trying her best to act natural, Seiko followed in suite and grabbed an apron hanging on the chair next to her, wrapping it around her waist. She strolled quietly to the sink next to Haruka and began washing her hands while avoiding his gaze.

A wide grin formed on Haruka's face as he looked over at her timid act. He was really looking forward to making this cake.

**The End**


End file.
